Lost Without You
by Twifan2727
Summary: Bella awaits her brother Emmett arrival back from Iraq, but when he comes back he brings his best friend that Bella finds interesting and falls in love with but there s a sight problem, she is with Jacob. AH.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

I stood there waiting for him to answer his door. I never thought that this day of all days was gonna happen to me. My mind was doing knots and I could feel my palms sweating. I didn't know what I was doing. Finally the door opened and there he was standing right in front of me.

"You came."

"Yeah, I told you I would." I said and walked inside to his apartment.

"So um, how are you."

"Bella..." I heard him whispered my name. It send chills down my spine. I turned around and saw that he was moving towards me, "You sure you wanna do this?" He asked me.

"Yes, I have these strong feelings for you, sexual feelings for you. I wanna fuck you until you can't scream my name anymore." I said. 'Okay Bella where the hell did that come from.'

"I want you too, badly." he said and grab my hand, leaning me to his bedroom. When we came towards the bedroom, he pick me up and carry me to the bed. I was on my back, watching him as he lick his lips and lean in to kiss me.

* * *

Okay so that's the prologue lol. Sorry it's short but I wanna keep you all on the edge of your seats :)

Now I will try to have the first chapter as soon as I can. Until then I have another story I did check it out. So far I only did four chapters to that one but R&R is great.

Until then I say goodbye and see next chapter lol.


	2. Hes Coming Home But Not Alone

Chapter 1

Our First Encounter

BPov:

It was June 30th 2011, the day my big brother Emmett was coming home. I miss him so much. Two years without him here was hard, not just on me but our mom and his girlfriend Rosalie. He was coming home from Iraq. He wanted to make a diffrence for himself and became a solider. I heard my alarm go off and shut it off. I strentch and heard the shower running. I smiled taking my clothes off and went into the shower. I wrap my arms around my man and smiled.

"Morning Handsome."

"Morning my beautiful girl. Did you sleep well."

"After the amazing sex we had well yes, yes I did." I said and giggled. He chuckles and turned around to look at me.

"God I love you Bells. How did I get so lucky." He said and kissed my lips. I sigh and smiled.

"I love you too Jake, so much." I said, "Now stop distracting me with your kisses. I have to get ready. My brother is coming home today."

"Oh yeah that`s right, I`m sorry that I can`t come."

"It`s fine baby, you have work to do. Emmett will totally understand."

"Will you still tell him hi for me."

"Of course baby." I said. He smiled kissed me again and got out of the shower. I was left by myself. I was so in love with Jacob. He`s was my world and I`m happy I found him. After I finish my shower I got dress and headed downstairs to have some breakfast. I smiled when I saw Jacob eating a bagel, while reading a newspaper.

"God you look sexy right now." I said. Jacob look up at me and smiled.

"No way you are the one that`s sexy." He said getting up and walking towards me, "I love you."

"I love you too Jake." I said and kissed him. We were getting so caught up in the moment when the doorbell rang and I groaned.

"That`s Rosalie." I said and pulled away from Jake.

"She has the worst time ever." He said. I chuckled and went to the door and open it. Rosalie scream and hug me.

"Oh my god Bells, Emmett is coming home today." She said while laughing.

"Yes Rosie I know, I know." I said and look over at Jake, "A little help here honey."

"Nope she is all yours babe. Nice to see you again Rosalie. I have to run now or I`m gonna be late." He said and kiss my head, "Later beautiful." He said and walk out the door.

"Bye baby." I said and shut the door behind me, "Okay Rosie you need to let me go now." I said. She pulled away and their was tears in her eyes, "Aw Rosie don`t cry."

"I`m sorry it`s just that i`m so happy he`s finally coming home. I talk to him last night. He`s just so thrilled to see us."

"That`s terrific Rosie." I said and smiled.

"He also said he was bringing his best friend home with him."

"His best friend?"

"Yeah Edward. They met down there in Iraq. He has family that lives down here in Forks."

"Oh cool. Emmett never mention everything to me about him."

"Maybe he just forgot. Well let`s get going. I wanna wrap my arms around my monkey man."

"Okay let`s go." I said. We headed out, driving in Rosie mercedes. I wanted to take my truck but it wouldn`t fit me, rosie and Emmett in it. When we finally arrived at the airport, we got out and headed inside fast. We were both looking back and forth to find him.

"Do you see him?" Rosie asked.

"No, not yet." I said and kept looking.

"Wait I see him. Emmett." She said and ran towards him, jumping into his arms.

"Baby girl. Fuck did I miss you." He said and kiss her. I smiled walking towards them.

"Don`t leave again Emmett please." She said and cried.

"Hey i`m here love i`m not going anywhere." He said and look over at me. I smiled.

"Hey Em." He smiled putting Rosalie down and hug me tight.

"God your growing up baby sis." He said. I broke down and cried.

"I missed you Em."

"I missed you too Belly." I smiled at my nickname. He always called me that, ever since I was in diapers. Suddenly I heard a cough and look over Emmett shoulder and stare at this greek god. He had reddish-brown hair, gorgeous green eyes, and I smiled to kill for.

"Oh shit where are my manners, Rosie baby this is my best friend Edward Masen. The one I was telling you about. Edward this is my girlfriend Rosalie Hale."

"It`s nice to meet you Edward."

"It`s nice to meet you as well Rosalie." He said and smiled then look over at me.

"And this is my baby sister Bella Swan." Emmett said. I smiled at Edward and put my hand out for him to shake it. He took it and smiled again.

"It`s nice to meet you Edward." I said

"It`s a pleasure to meet you as well Bella." He said and smirk. `Dear god that smirk was so sexy. Woah did I just say sexy. Bells what are you doing your with Jacob. Stop staring at him.`

"So what are we all gonna do now? Maybe have a few drinks?" Emmett asked.

"Um actually I have to go back home Em, Jake will be back from work soon." I said.

"Whose Jake?" Edward asked, confused.

"Jake is her boyfriend of two years." Rosalie said. I glare at her and she just strugged her shoulders.

"Oh yeah I forgot about Jake. How is he Bells."

"He`s doing good Emmett." I said and smiled.

"Hey why don`t you all come to my parents place. They are having a barbeque. They would love to meet you and Rosalie, Emmett." Edward said, "Bella you can come too. You can bring Jack."

"Um, it`s Jake." Bella said and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh sorry, Jake. You can bring Jake." He said and smirk. Okay now he was really getting on my nerves.

"I will love to come but I have things to do with Jacob." I said and suddenly my cell phone rang, "Excuse me." I said, "Hello."

"Hey Babe."

"Hey Jake. How is work going?"

"Not good. I have alot of stuff to do. I might not make it home until after midnight."

"Aw that sucks. I was looking forward to having alone time with you."

"I know baby i`m sorry. I will make it up to you I promise."

"You better. I love you."

"I love you too. So what are you gonna do tonight then?" Jake asked

"I was invited to a barbeque but i`m gonna ditch it."

"A barbeque? What barbeque?"

"Emmett best friend came back with him and he invited us all at his parents barbeque."

"Oh well then go baby."

"What? But I just don`t feel like it`s right."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don`t know his family."

"Aw sweetie that`s okay. Just get to know them. Emmett and Rosalie are going right?"

"Yes they are."

"Then go baby. Have fun." He said. I sigh and smiled.

"Okay I will go but I`m not gonna have fun." I said. He just chuckled.

"Okay babe. I have to go I will talk to you later."

"Okay baby." We said our goodbyes and I turned around at Emmett, Rosalie and Edward.

"Change of plans. Looks like Jake is working later too night, i`m gonna go to the barbeque after all." I said looking at Edward. He was smirking again.

"Great were all gonna have a blast." He said. I just rolled my eyes. We all headed out of the airport and headed to Edward parents home. I was so not looking forward to this barbeque.

Okay That`s The End Of That Chapter. Sorry If It Seems Short.


	3. Barbeque Time

Chapter 2

BPOV:

I watch as Emmett drove up to Edward parents home and what a home it was. It was gorgeous. It look like a enormous mansion. As Edward park the car, and got out of the car, we heard a loud squeal and I saw a tiny girl with spikey hair run into Edward arms.

"Oh My God your home." She said and hug Edward tight.

"Hey Alley Cat. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Hey don`t I get a hug." I heard Emmett say. Spikey hair girl laugh and hug my brother.

"It`s great to see you again Emmy."

"Ohhh come on you know I hate that nickname."

"I know but I like picking on you, hello Rosalie." She said and hug her.

"It`s nice to see you again Alice."

"You too. Oh we have a newbie." She and look over at me.

"Yes this is my sister Isabella Swan, Bells this is Edward sister Alice."

"Oh so your the Isabella, Emmett keeps talking about."

"Hello, nice to meet you Alice."

"You too Bella." She said and hug me. Okay this is very uncomfortable.

"Alice let her go." I heard another soft, mellody voice say.

"What I was just saying hello."

"Hey dear, I`m Esme, Edward and Alice mother."

"Hello Mrs Masen. You have a wonderful home."

"Oh why thank you dear and it`s Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh i`m sorry I thought your last name is Masen."

"No just Edward. We adopted him when he was younger." She said and look over at Edward. He look like someone had killed his dog, "Look um why don`t we all go inside. There`s other people to see and meet." She said and drag Edward inside with her.

"I hope I didn`t say anything wrong." I said to Emmett.

"No you didn`t, come on sis." He said as we all enter the house. I still couldn`t believe how beautiful their home was. It was like it was from a fairytale or something.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my father Carlisle, Dad this is Emmett sister Bella." Alice said.

"Hello Dear, welcome to my home."

"Thank you for having me Mr. Cullen."

"Oh dear please Mr Cullen makes me feel old, call me Carlisle."

"Okay Carlisle." I said and laugh, "I still can`t get over how gorgeous your house is."

"Thank you Isabella."

"Oh no please call me Bella." I said

"Okay Bella. My wife design it herself."

"Wow, so she`s a exterior designer?"

"Yes I am dear." I heard Esme say.

"Gosh this place is beautiful. Your work is amazing."

"Why thank you dear." Esme said and suddenly my cell phone went off.

"Excuse me, I gotta take this, is there someone I can go talk in private?"

"Yes there is a study hall down that hall to your left."

"Oh thank you Carlisle." I said and headed down the hall. I got to the study and close the door behind me, "You have some nerve calling me" I said answering my phone.

"It`s nice to hear from you too dear."

"What do you want? I am at a barbeque right now."

"A barbeque? With Jacob?"

"No with Emmett and his friends."

"Emmett? He`s home?"

"Yes he came back today."

"Why didn`t he tell me he was coming back?"

"Oh I don`t maybe cause you left us without saying goodbye."

"Oh Bella stop it. I never meant to leave you`s. I do love you both."

"Don`t. You have no right to love me or Emmett at all."

"Oh Bella stop this."

"Okay I am hanging up on you and don`t call me again."

"No Bella come on. I just wanna talk to my beautiful girl."

"I don`t wanna talk to you. And I don`t even wanna know how you got this number."

"Bella I am trying. I`m trying to be better for you and Emmett."

"I don`t care leave me and Emmett alone." I yelled and hang up my phone.

"Everything okay?" I heard someone say and turn around to see Edward standing there in front of me.

"Yes um just the wrong number." I said. "I`m gonna head back and talk with your mother." I said and suddenly Edward stop me.

"Wait a second I wanna talk to you."

"Okay, we can talk but let`s go back down and join everyone else."

"Bella are you nervous to be with me alone?"

"What? No of course not I just wanna talk with your family."

"But I wanna talk with you here. I wanna be able to get to know you without being interupted." He said. I was suddenly getting nervous now. I mean I aint gonna lie this guy is sexy as hell.

"Okay fine. What do you wanna know?"

"Well what do you do?"

"Um, i`m a teacher. I teach kindergarden."

"Oh that`s pretty cool. Tell me more."

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"What? Your brother keeps telling me all about you and I`m starting to find you fasinating."

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked and frown at him, "I mean you do realize I am with someone." I said and he laughs.

"Does I look like I care." He said and moved towards me, "I find you irresistable." He said and played with my hair. I swat his hand away and glare at him.

"My god you are a egotisical, self-centered bastard."

"Why I take that as a compliment."

"That was not a compliment." I said and push him away from me.

"Just face it Miss. Swan, you want me."

"In your fucking dreams Edward." I said, still glaring at him.

"Oh you have a dirty mouth, I like to put my coc..."

"What the hell is going on in here?" I heard Alice asked and turn around and stare at her.

"You have a rude and disgusting brother. Excuse me." I said and storm out of the study hall and went to find Emmett. When I finally walk up to him I nudge him.

"Hey Bells, having fun?"

"No. Your friend is a asshole." I whispered to him.

"What? Who? Edward?"

"Yes. He was hitting on me Em."

"So he`s hitting on you so what Bells, he knows your seeing someone."

"Emmett." I said and glare at him.

"Oh no don`t give me that look Bells, okay I will talk to him."

"Good." I said

"Edward what were you thinking?" I heard Alice yell. Everyone stop what they were doing and stare at Alice and Edward.

"Oh Alley Cat I was just having fun."

"With someone elses girl." Alice said glaring at Edward.

"She wants me, I can`t help it if i`m handsome." Edward said. Okay I just about had it with this guy.

"You do realize I am right here right." I said then everyone turn their faces to me. Great just what I don`t need.

"Bella I am so sorry he was hitting on you. It is not right."

"You don`t need to apoligize Alice, he was in the wrong not you."

"What is going on in here?" I heard Carlisle ask as he and Esme enter the room.

"Edward was flirting with Bella."

"What? Edward please tell me you didn`t." Esme asked

"Oh come on why is everyone picking on me."

"Are you listening to yourself, you are hitting on a women who is with someone else Edward." Alice said.

"Edward, outside now." Emmett said. Well more like demanded. Edward didn`t say another word and walk outside with Emmett.

"Oh Bella i`m sorry dear."

"No it`s okay Esme, you don`t need to be sorry. I`m gonna head out actually, I`m kinda tired and I miss Jacob."

"Sure dear, it was nice to meet you."

"Yes, it was nice meeting you all too." I said and walk outside, to find Emmett yelling in Edward face. I had to smile at that.

"Do it now or I will kick your ass." Emmett said and saw me and smiled, "Where do you think your going?"

"Home. I had enough today and I am tired."

"Aw okay. Call me tomorrow okay." Emmett said and hug me.

"I will Em, now get back in there and find Rose."

"Yes Bells." He said and headed inside. I turned around and saw Edward staring at me. I rolled my eyes and headed towards my place.

"Bella wait."

"I am not talking to you Edward."

"Please wait I need to say sorry." He said. I stop in my tracks and turned around.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No. Emmett said if I didn`t say sorry to you that he will kick my ass." He said. I laugh.

"He`s right. He will."

"Oh I know. So um, I`m sorry for hitting on you. That was wrong of me to do." He said. I look at him and shake my head and walk again. "So do you except my apology?"

"Nope." I said and laugh. I kept walking down the street. I look up at the sky and realize that the clouds were dark and it was gonna rain, "Just lovely." I said and kept walking. Out of nowhere I heard a honk and look to see Edward driving up beside me.

"You need a ride home?"

"What are you following me now?"

"I am not following you. You were walking and it is gonna rain so I am being a gentleman and offering you a ride home."

"No thanks, I will walk home." I said and kept walking.

"Then I am just gonna follow you home until I know your safe." He said. I stop and glare at him.

"Are you kidding me? Just go away Edward."

"Nope." He said. I sigh and frown.

"Fine." I said and got inside his car.

"See now that wasn`t hard now was it."

"Shut up and drive Edward." I said. I gave him the instructions to my home as he put some music on. Clair De Lune started playing and I gasp. "You like Clair De Lune?"

"Yes, I have a passion for classic music."

"Wow I never would have thought you`d be into classical music."

"Esme got me hook on it. I play classical music on piano as well."

"Can you play Debussy?"

"Of course I can." He said and smiled.

"How long have you been a marine."

"Two years now."

"Do you love it?"

"Yes I mean I get to fight for my country. I couldn`t be any prouder. Are you happy with being a teacher?"

"Oh yes I love children."

"Me too. I have a niece who is three years old. Cutest thing ever."

"Wait? You have a niece?"

"Yes. Her name is Bree. My sister is her mother."

"Oh wow I didn`t know that? Was Bree there at the barbeque?"

"No she is back home with her dad Jasper."

"Oh." I said and stay quite. I watch as he pulled up at my home, still no sight of Jacob being home. "Well um thanks for the ride home, I appreciate it."

"Your welcome Bella. So do you forgive me now?" He asked, making puppy eyes at me. I laugh and shook my head.

"Yes alright you are forgiven but if you try to hit on me again I will kick your ass myself." I said.

"Oh man I wouldn`t want that." He said and laugh. I laugh and got out of the car.

"Bye Edward."

"Bella wait."

"What is it?" I asked

"Look I know I shouldn`t ask this but what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Um I don`t know why?"

"I was wondering if you and Emmett wanna come chill at my place. I`m kinda having friends over and it will be fun. I mean I would like for us to be friends."

"I don`t know I mean, me and Jacob might be doing something."

"Oh okay that`s fine." He said

"Maybe another time." I said

"Yeah sure. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward." I said and watch him drove off. I headed up to my house and enter. I went upstairs and took a shower then head to the living room to watch some tv. I felt myself dosing off and dreamt of piercing green eyes.

_"Bella? Bella? I know you can hear me."_

_"No don`t come closer Edward."_

_"Why not? I know how you feel about me."_

_"No I love Jacob."_

_"No, you love me. Just admit it Bella."_

_"Stop this Edward."_

_"No." He said and push me against the wall. "I want you so badly Bella."_

_"Stop this."_

_"No." He said and kiss my neck, grinding himself against me, making me moan. "Mmmm, see you do want me admit it baby." He said and grind some more against me._

_"Oh God Edward."_

_"That`s it baby girl, let me hear you."_

I woke up with a startled and was breathing heavy. Oh god what the hell kind of dream was that. I very hot one Isabella. I groan and pinch my nose and flop back down on the couch. I can`t believe I just had a sex dream about Edward Cullen. God what am I doing. Yuck I`m sweaty. I got up and took another shower trying to forget all about Edward Cullen. Yeah you keep telling yourself that Bella, it`s not gonna happened. Fuck My Life.

**End of this Chapter**

**R&R PLEASE**


	4. I Thought We Were Friends

Chapter 4

EPOV:

"So what time does this party of yours start tonight?"

"Emmett it`s not a party it`s just a get together. A few friends watching hockey, having a few beers. That`s it."

"So who is coming to this get together."

"James, Tyler, Mike, Eric, you and that`s it."

"What? No chicks?"

"No. I told you it`s just a get together."

"Come on man at least let me invite my girl and Bella. She will bring Jacob as well."

"I already invited Bella and Jacob."

"What? When?"

"Last night when I drove her home?"

"Wait? What?" Emmett shouted

"Yo bro don`t shout. She was walking home and I followed her. Look it was gonna rain and I gaved her a ride home okay."

"You followed her?"

"I was trying to apoligize to her like you ask me too." I said and got up, "Look I need to do some errands, I will chat with you later."

"Okay man, I will see you tonight, and I am bringing Rosie and my sister."

"Your sister isn`t coming."

"What? Yes she is. If I ask her too."

"I told you I ask her but she said her and Jacob got things to do and will be busy."

"What? No way that`s possible. Jacob is on a business trip for three weeks. He left yesterday when my sister came and pick me up." Emmett said. Not gonna lied, it hurt to find out Bella had lied to me, "Bro, you still there."

"Um, yeah gotta go, talk to you tonight man." I said and didn`t say goodbye to him. Why would she lied to me like that? I mean I thought we`d would become friends. I know I was an asshole to you but it`s just was wrong for her to lied to me. i grab my keys and head out the door, getting in my car and heading to her place. As I drove there I was furious as hell. I mean she forgave me and I really wanted to be friends with her, god why did she have to lie. I got to her home and got out of my car, walking up to her door. I took a deep breath and knock on her door. I waited for her to answer. God she had alot of explaining to do. The door opened and there Bella stood in a pink nightgown.

"Edward?" She said and wrap her robe around her body, "What are you doing here?"

"You Miss Swan have alot of explaining to do."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Can I come in?"

"Um, Jake is sleeping actually, why don`t..."

"Oh cut the fucking crap Bella, I know he`s not here." I said and pass by her, entering her home.

"Jacob is here, go home Edward."

"Bella, Emmett told me he was away on a business trip for three weeks so stop lying to me." I said getting really upset now. Bella sighs and looks down at the ground. "Why did you lie to me last night? I ask you to come hang out and you said you had plans with Jacob. And he`s not even here, Bella."

"I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to lie to you."

"Then why the hell did you?" I yelled

"Look it`s just best we don`t hang out Edward."

"Best for who? Jake?"

"No that`s not what I mean."

"Really? Cause it seems like you don`t want Jake to know were friends or something."

"Edward come on it`s just not a good idea."

"Right I get it, you don`t want your boyfriend to see us together, that`s fine." I said and headed back to the door.

"Edward please don`t be mad."

"Bella I just wanted to be friends but I get it, I guess i`m not good enough to be your friend." I said and opened the door, with Rosalie standing there.

"Hey Edward. Didn`t know you`d be here."

"Um, I was just leaving." I said

"Edward." I heard Bella call my name. I sigh and didn`t look at her and walk out the door.

**BPOV:**

I couldn`t believe this was happening. Edward camed to my home and was furious with me. I knew lying to him was gonna get me in trouble. He hated me. I wanted to be friends with him but deep down I know Jacob would not approve of my friendship with Edward. I only have one male friend and that`s Emmett.

"Well that was interesting? Why was Edward here Bella? And why was he here while your in your nightgown? Did you sleep with Edward?"

"What? Rosalie no."

"Then what is going on?"

"He followed me in his car yesterday. He didn`t want me to walk when he knew it was gonna rain. He apoligize and I forgive him. Rose he ask me to his party tonight and I told him a lie."

"What? What did you say?"

"I told him I had plans with Jacob."

"What? Bella why did you say that. Jacob isn`t even here."

"I know. I know i`m a horrible and now he hates me."

"What? Why would Edward hate you Bella."

"Cause he found out I lied to him. I guess Emmett talk to him and told Edward that Jacob was away for three weeks."

"Oh and that`s why he was here, to get an explanation from you." She said. I just nod my head and sat down on the couch.

"I didn`t mean to lie to him. I wanna be friends with him but Rose you know that if me and Edward become friends Jacob will not like that at all."

"Because he`s the jealous and protective type."

"Yes. I only got one male friend Rose and that`s my brother."

"I say who cares. You wanna be friends with Edward, then be friends with him."

"No, no I can`t Rose. Besides you seen how pissed Edward was, he hates me."

"Maybe that can change."

"What do you mean?"

"Go to his party tonight, show him you wanna be friends."

"Oh Rose I can`t."

"Yes you can. Look your brother send me over here to ask you to come, so now you have to go." Rose said.

"This is a bad idea. He`s not gonna want me there."

"Who cares. Emmett wants you there and so do I. And if Edward gives you heck I will tell him off." Rose said and I laughed.

"Okay, I will go but I still think it`s a bad idea."

**EPOV:**

"Dude why are you in a pissy mood for?"

"I`m not in a pissy mood, fuck off James."

"Oh sorry mister grumpy pants."

"It`s gotta be about a chick?"

"Why do you think that Mike?" I asked

"I don`t know. Have you gotten laid lately?"

"Why the fuck do you wanna know if I got laid for you asshole?"

"Look it`s even you didn`t get laid in awhile or it`s gotta be about a girl."

"It`s either okay." I said and went in the kitchen to get a beer. I was trying so hard not to think about my conversation with Bella early today. I was so fucking mad that she would lied to me. I know we don`t know each other well but I wanted to know her and be friends. I alsi couldn`t get my mind of her in the nightgown. She look fucking hot and sexy in it. I`m not gonna lie I wanted to rip all her clothes off and fuck her on her couch, doggy-style.

"Yo Eddie, Emmett is in the house."

"Em, I told you never to call me Eddie."

"Woah dude, what`s with you?"

"He`s pissy because he either didn`t get laid in awhile or it`s about a girl."

"Mike shut the fuck up."

"A girl? Let me guess, Bella." I heard Emmett said. I whip my head to look at him and frown.

"What? Why would this be about Bella."

"Cause I heard about the fight you both had this morning."

"Bella? Whose Bella?" James asked

"My sister." Emmett said

"Dude I told you it was about a girl."

"Mike shut the fuck up."

"Man, I didn`t know Bella lied. I mean I thought she told you Jacob was away."

"Nope. Guess I was an idiot to think she wanted to be friends with me."

"Bro you seriously sound like a pussy right now." Mike said and I punch him in the arm.

"Ow, fuck off bro."

"You should know that Rosalie is coming and..."

"Only mother of god, who is that beautiful goddess." I heard James said. I turned my head and my mouth almost drop. There standing in the doorway of my house was Bella. She was wearing these tight jeans with a sexy red tube top. Fuck. So sexy. No, no Edward your piss with her and remember she is taking.

"Great my sister and Rose are finally here."

"Wait Em is that gorgeous brunette your sister."

"Yes and don`t even think about it she is taken."

"Why is she here Emmett?" I asked

"I invited her plus you two need to get your shit work out. Talk to her." Emmett said and walk towards his sister and hug her. I didn`t go towards them, instead I grab a few more beers and headed out to my balcony. I didn`t want to see her. I was still mad at her. I opened my beer and took a big gulp. I still can`t get out of my head how sexy she looks tonight. Jacob is a fucking lucky bastard to have such a gorgeous and beautiful women like Bella. I mean if she was my girl I would say fuck it to a business trip and be here with her. I would worship her every fucking day. Dammit Edward, your suppose to be piss with her not picture your life with her. I kept drinking my beer and praying she would come out here and start talking to me.

"Edward." I heard her beautiful voice say. Ah Fuck My Life.

"What do you want Bella? I`m pretty sure there are other people in there that wanna talk and be friends with you, oh wait there`s all guys in there I forgot you can`t have male friends cause your boyfriend is a dick." I said and heard her gasp.

"I think this was a mistake coming here. I`m just gonna leave." She said. I turned around and glare at her.

"Yeah I think you should and don`t let the door hit your ass on the way out."

"God Edward, I`m trying here okay. I don`t like the fact that you hate me okay. I never meant to lie to you. I do want to be your friend."

"Really? That`s funny cause I am pretty sure you said you don`t."

"Look this is not all that easy. Yes I have no male friends because of Jacob."

"So what? Who cares what he says. He had no right to tell you who your friends should be."

"Edward come on it`s not that simple."

"Just go Bella." I said and walk away heading back inside.

"Can we just talk about this." I heard Bella say as she followed me.

"No I said what I had to say, go home."

"Edward."

"I said go home Bella." I yelled at her and she flinch. Fuck i`m an asshole. She started getting tears in her eyes and I heard Emmett yelling at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you dude." Emmett said and hug his sister.

"Your a fucking asshole Edward." Rosalie said. I look over at Bella and her tears were running down her cheeks.

"Your right Rose, I am a asshole." I said, "Everyone get the fuck out, party is over." I said and walk away heading towards my room and slamming the door behind me. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the hell did you do that for Edward. You stupid fucker. You made her cry. You fucking piece of shit. I said and punch my wall hard. I flop down on my bed and grip my hair. Fuck. I made her cry. I heard the party die down, music turn off and everyone leaving. I sigh and got up knowing I have a mess to clean up. I opened my door and headed to the kitchen when I spotted Bella cleaning my dishes.

"What the hell are you still doing here." I said and watch as Bella jump.

"Um, Rosalie and Emmett wanted to leave but I saw that no one was gonna clean up so I told them to go home and I`m cleaning up."

"You don`t need to, go home Bella."

"But..."

"Damnit go home." I yelled again. She sighs and drop the towel on the counter and walk past by me. God you idiot there you go ahead. Fucking go make this better you ass. I groan and ran after her, grabbing her wrist before she could head out the door. She turned around and again had tears in her eyes. "Bella." I said and watched as she broke down crying.

"I`m so sorry. I never meant to lie to you. I don`t want you to hate me Edward please, please don`t hate me." She said begging me with her teary eyes. Fuck. It broke my fucking heart seeing her cry like that. I grab her and pulled her to me for a hug. She kept crying and gripping my shirt.

"Bella."

"I`m so sorry. I`m such an idiot. I forgave you and said I wanted to be friends and then I had to lie to you only for you to hate me." She cried. I sigh and pick her up and carried her to my couch and hug her.

"Shh, I don`t hate you Bella." I said and rub circles on her back.

"You should hate me. I`m an awful person."

"No your not."

"Yes I am. You just wanna be friends and god yes I wanna be friends with you as well and I wanna hang out and stuff but Jacob."

"Yeah that`s fuck up Bella, why does he not want you to have guy friends?" I asked. She pulled away from my chest and look up at me. I gaved her a smiled and wipe her tears away.

"It`s a long story."

"I got time Bella." I said and patted the seat behind me. She smiled and got off my lap and sat beside me.

"It was at this party. I was just barely going out with Jacob. It was his friend Jared birthday and well he was pretty smash. Jacob just went outside for a cigarette. I went upstairs to find the bathroom and Jared followed me. He knew I was smash and well he was forcing himself on me and I couldn`t do anything. I couldn`t scream, or fight. Nothing. But I was lucky cause Jacob found me and he..."

"What Bella?"

"He attack Jared. Was punching him hard and wouldn`t stop."

"But what does that have to do with us not being friends."

"After everything that happened with Jared and me, Jacob doesn`t want me hanging with men anymore."

"Bella? Did he accuse you of cheating on him with Jared?" I asked. She tear up and nodded her head.

"That sick fucker. Bella why are you still with him then?"

"Cause I am afraid. If I leave i`m afraid he will hurt me."

"Oh Bella, I will never let him hurt you."

"Don`t you see though that`s why we can`t be friends Edward. I don`t want him hurting you like he did Jared. I don`t want you to end up in the hospital."

"Hospital?" I asked and look at her all confused.

"Yes, Jared is in a coma."

"Coma? Why didn`t Jacob get arrested."

"Police said it was self defense or something like that."

"Self defense? That poor guy could have died."

"I know. I don`t wanna think about that anymore please. If that happens to you I..."

"Hey." I said and hug her again, "Nothing is gonna happened to me I promise."

"Edward?"

"Yeah"

"Are we okay?"

"I hope so cause I don`t like fighting with you."

"Me either. So are we friends?" She asked and look up at me smiling. God I love that smile.

"Yes. I promise I`m gonna be your bestest friend ever."

"Oh I don`t know how Rosalie will think about that."

"Well she`s gonna have to fight for Besties title then." I said and she laughed.

"Your a dork." She said and I gasp.

"We just became friends again and i`m a dork. Oh that`s it." I said and started tickling her.

"No, no stop Edward."

"Are you gonna say sorry?"

"No, never."

"Okay you ask for it." I said and tickle her some more.

"No, no ,no stop please." She said laughing and crying.

"Say sorry then."

"Okay okay i`m sorry." She said and I stop tickling her. She stop laughing and look at me and smiled. "You know your gonna pay for that."

"Yeah sure Bella, whatever you say." I said and she frown and stick her tongue out at me.

"Oh now look who the dork is." I said and laugh. She laugh also and got up off the couch.

"Well I think it is time for me to leave seeing it`s late."

"You can stay here you know."

"What?"

"It`s late and you shouldn`t drive home this late. I have a guest room you can sleep in."

"Edward.."

"I just thought you`d be tired and all and I wouldn`t want you behind the wheel if your sleepy." I said. She smiled and hug me.

"Thank you."

"Um, for what?" I asked

"For caring. Forgiving me. For being my friend." She said and kept hugging me.

"Anytime Bella. Anytime. So are you gonna stay?"

"But I don`t have anything to wear to sleep in."

"I have something. Hold on a second." I said rushing into my room, grabbing a shirt and sweats then rush back out to her, "Here, it`s not much but it`s good for tonight."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Come I will show you the guest room." I said leading her the way, "Well this is it. There`s a bathroom in there for you if you wanna take a shower tonight or the morning."

"Okay. Thanks again Edward." She said and hug me again, "Goodnight." She said and walk inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Goodnight." I whisper and went straight to my room with a big smile on my face.

**Well that`s that Chapter. What did you all think?**

**R&R PLEASE**


	5. Stay Away From Here

_Here`s the next chapter_

_Chapter 5: Stay Away From Her_

**BPov:**

I opened my eyes and look around, where the hell am I? I suddenly remember last night and shot up in my bed, wait no this is not my bed. This isn`t my room. Oh God no I am in Edward home. This is his guestroom. Last night I remember having a fight with Edward. I got out of the bed and walk inside the bathroom to fix myself up before I seen Edward again. I saw a robe in the bathroom that was hanging up and grab it, putting it on and heading down to the kitchen where I can smell food cooking. I turn around the corner and saw Edward standing there, wearing a apron and singing. I giggled loud and startled Edward. He turned around and look at me with wide eyes.

"Looking good there chef." I said and laugh.

"I didn`t wake you did I?" He asked

"No. So what are you cooking?" I asked and saw at his kitchen table.

"French toast. Would you like some?"

"Sounds good and yes I would love some." I said. Edward place some on a plate for me and I dig right in, "My god this is really good Edward."

"Thanks. I do love to cook." He said and sat down at the table with me.

"So are we cool. I mean I know you were really pissed off with me for lying to you."

"Yeah Bella were cool and I need to apologise to you. I shouldn`t have been an ass to you."

"And I shouldn`t have lied to you and I am really sorry for that. It`s just with Jake, he is such the jealous type and when he seems me with another guy he just snaps and goes all controlling."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Edward."

"Why are you with him? I mean if he`s acting like this don`t you think you should get away."

"I have tried but it`s no use. If I leave he will try to find me."

"Then let me help you get away. You don`t need his shit Bella."

"Edward I can`t."

"Why not?"

"Because I am afraid. Afraid he might hurt me." I said and got up and put my plate in the sink. I felt Edward behind me and I turn around to look at him.

"I will not let him hurt you. I will kick his ass if he hurt you." He said. I tear up and hug him.

"I`m just so afraid he will hurt someone again."

"He won`t." He said

"How do you know that?" I asked

"Cause I will not let him."

* * *

I arrived back at my house after I talk with Edward. That`s when I saw Jake car in the driveway. I park my car and got out, walking inside.

"Jake?" I yelled. He walk out of the kitchen and I ran to him and hug him, "Your back?"

"Yes. I came back this morning. Do you mind telling me where you were at?" He asked and look at me.

"I was with Emmett and Rosalie." I lied.

"Were you now. You sure you weren`t with some other guy last night."

"What? Why do you think that Jake?" I asked

"Cause Paul saw you coming out of a man home this morning, now tell me the truth."

"Are you...did you have me follow?"

"Yes I did. Did you really think I was just gonna leave town and not have you followed."

"Jake? Do you have any idea how wrong that is."

"I do not care. Why the hell were you in another man home."

"I do not need to explain myself to you." I yelled in his face. I watch as he suddenly raised his hand and slap my face hard, as I fell to the ground and grab my cheek and look up at him in shock.

"Don`t you ever disrespect me like that again. If I find out your hanging out with another man again I will make your life a living hell. You belong to me and no one else." He said and storm out of the house. I moved towards the couch and sat up on it and began to cry uncontrollably. Edward was right I needed to get out of here and fast.

* * *

Rosalie, Emmett and Edward came over here quick and help me pack my stuff before Jake came home.

"Is this all of it Bella? Do you have anymore stuff?" Edward asked

"No this is all of it." I said

"Good. Let`s go." He said as we all walk outside and got into Edward car and drove off.

"I swear Bella if I see that asshole I am kicking his ass."

"I know Emmett and I am sorry."

"Sorry for what Bells?"

"I should have told you how Jake truly was like."

"Don`t. This is not your fault. He has no right to put his hands on you."

"Your brother is right Bella."

"Sp were are we going? Were am I gonna stay?" I asked

"The Cullens. Esme and Carlisle said you could crash there for awhile."

"Oh no I can`t do that Edward. I can just go to a motel."

"Absoultely not. They want you there. Besides Jake would not show up there."

"How do you know that?" I asked

"Cause Esme said in her own words, "If that asshole even shows his face here I will kick his ass myself." Edward said and smiled making me laugh. We arrived at the Cullens and I grab my bags, but Edward stop me.

"Let me take that." He said and grab my bags.

"Thank you." I said and followed him inside.

"Bella." I heard Esme say and hug me, "It`s so good to see you again."

"You too Esme."

"Hello again Bella."

"Hello Carlisle."

"It`s nice your here Bella." Alice said and hug me.

"Yeah it`s nice." I said and look at Edward who was rolling his eyes.

"Ally cat let her go." He said and smiled.

"Oh dear look at your face." Esme said and gently touch my face.

"It`s fine. I just need some ice on it and it will be good as new."

"It`s not fine that fucker deserves to get his ass kick." Esme said and I laugh.

"Mom. You just said fucker!" Edward said.

"Yeah so what I am piss." She said

"Come on Bella I will show you to your room." Alice said.

"Actually I will. I wanna talk with you if that`s okay." Edward said. I look up at him and smiled.

"Sure it`s fine." I said and followed him upstairs. We reach the guestroom at the end of the hall and enter.

"Wow this room is pretty and um pink." I said and smiled.

"Yes this use to be Alice room but she wanted to switch rooms." Edward said and place my bags on the floor. I looked around the room and sigh.

"You okay Bella."

"No I am terrified. I`m afraid Jake will find me again and he will hurt me."

"Hey." Edward said and walk over to me and hug me, "I will not let him hurt you Bella, I will protect you from him. We all will."

* * *

We were all gather at the Cullen kitchen table enjoy a nice home made meal Esme cook and my god it was delicious.

"This is amazing Esme."

"Why thank you Bella I am so happy you love it."

"That was delcious. I am so full now." Edward said and burp.

"Edward that is discussing cover your mouth next time." Esme said and then Carlsile burp.

"Carlisle Cullen. Where are your manners?"

"I`m sorry but if you gotta burp, you gotta burp." Carlisle said

"Ahem to that." Emmett said and burp as well and I just laugh so hard.

"Wow such manners." Esme said and got up to clear the table.

"Esme do you need help?" I asked

"No, it`s okay dear I got it, you just relax, Edward, Carlisle and Emmett can help."

"We can?" Edward asked

"Yes, you three up now." Esme said. The three of them sigh and help clear the table with Esme as me, Rose and Alice laugh.

"So how you feeling Bella?" Rosalie asked

"I`m okay. Still a little scare of Jake but Edward said to not worry cause he and everyone else won`t let Jake hurt me again."

"And Edward is right we will all protect you from that asshole." Alice said.

"Can we change the subject, so Alice I heard you have a husband and daughter? Why are they not here with us tonight?"

"Yes I do my husband is Jasper and my little girl is Bree. They are the best two people in my world and I love them dearly. Jasper has a busy work schedule and he won`t be back until next week as for Bree she is with Jasper parents until Wednesday."

"Well I will love to meet them. Especially Bree. I love kids."

"You don`t have any?" Alice asked

"No I want some and well Jake didn`t but hopefully someday with someone else."

"Does anyone want dessert, I made apple pie." Esme yelled from the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie got up and grab some pie while I excuse myself and headed to the bathroom. After I was done and walk down the hall and heard a piano being played. I turn the corner and saw Edward sitting while playing a song. I just stood there and watch him. He was really good and I had no idea he could play.

"You know it`s not nice to stare."

"I`m sorry you just play really good." I said and walk towards him, "Can I sit with you."

"Sure." He said and patted the seat. I sat down and smiled.

"I thought you were still downstairs."

"Yeah but my sister was driving me nuts." He said and chuckled.

"Play me something." I said.

"What would you like me to play?"

"Surprise me." I said as he smiled and started playing some that I have never heard of. He close his eyes, playing the song so lovely. I watch as he played and close my eyes as well. The song was so beautiful and so relaxing. When he finish the song my eyes were still close but I felt Edward closer to me and when I opened my eyes sure enough he was indeed closer to me. He raise his hand and stroke my cheek lightly where Jake hit me early.

"I still can`t believe that asshole hit you. You did not deserve that." He said and kept stroking my cheek lightly. I close my eyes as I lean into his hand, a tear rolling down my cheek, "Hey what`s wrong Bella."

"I should have left when I had the chance but I was so afraid. I was scare he might have hurt me really bad or hurt someone else." I said with tears running down my face.

"Hey." Edward said and wipe my tears away, "He won`t hurt you anymore. I told you I will protect you from him."

"Edward...He had me followed."

"What? What do you mean."

"When I left your place this morning, I arrived home and he was there, he said he had his buddy Paul followed me when he was away on business. Paul saw me leave your place this morning."

"That fucking asshole." Edward said and got up grabbing my hand, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Downstairs. My family, Emmett and Rose need to know." He said as we walk downstairs into the living room, "He had her followed." Edward said as everyone look up at him.

"What do you mean Edward." Esme asked

"Bella tell them."

"When I arrived at home today, Jake told me he had me followed while he was away on business."

"What!" Emmett yelled.

"I`m gonna go and call Aro. He can get me security quick." Carlisle said and went to call.

"Bella are you sure he was saying that just to scare you."

"It`s true Em, he said he got Paul to watch me. Paul saw me leave Edward this morning." I said and blush.

"Edward house? Why were you there for?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"After the party you and Emmett left and I just wanted to stay and help Edward clean his house. We needed to talk."

"Okay doesn`t explain why you left this morning."

"Does that really matter what now Rosalie? She was followed. For all we know Jake as people following her right now." Edward said

"What do we do then? Cause Edward I know how Jake works, he won`t stop until he gets what he wants and that`s me."

"Not if I have anything to say about that. He is gonna stay away from you." Edward said. I grab his hand and pulled him away from his family.

"I know your upset and you have every right to be mad. But getting piss right now does not solve anything okay." I said and touch his face lightly, "We will fix all this okay." I said as he pulled me towards him and hugs me.

"I am not gonna lose you. We just became friends and the thought of losing you scares me Bella." He said and hug me tight. Friends. Why did that sound wrong to me. I felt another tear roll down my cheek, and hug him tighter.

"Your not gonna lose me, I`m not going anywhere."

* * *

JPov:

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes. She is with her brother and Rosalie and the Cullens. That`s were she is staying."

"Then you drive to their house and you get her back."

"It`s not that simple Jake, they have security."

"Dammit." Jake yelled and threw a vase at the wall, "I don`t care how you do it but you bring her fucking back to me Paul."

"Yes sir." Paul said and walk away.

"I still don`t understand what you want Bella back."

"Leah shut the fuck up alright."

"Me and you are together, why do you want her back."

"Because I am gonna make her regret leaving. She is gonna pay for walking out on me. And me and you aren`t together, I am just with you for the sex."

"God you are such an asshole. What the fuck is so special about this Bella Swan anyways." Leah said grabbing her stuff and heading out the door.

"She`s the women I love and I will do anything to get her back and make her see."

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in the guestroom. I had so much on my mind. Jake, Edward and staying here at the Cullens being safe. I kept pacing the room when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and watch as Edward walk inside.

"Hey how are you holding up?"

"I`m okay I guess." I said and sat down on the bed. Edward join me and grab my hand.

"You sure your okay."

"Not really. I know your all here and helping me but I kinda wish my dad was here." I said

"Where is he?" Edward asked

"He pass away in the line of duty. He was chief of police."

"Oh God I`m sorry Bella. What about your mother?"

"I have no mother." I said and got up off the bed.

"Oh did she pass away as well."

"No. When I was six years old my mother left me, Emmett and my father. She just up and left. Went and got a divorce so she can marry this pro baseball player name Phil Dwyer."

"Holy shit your mother married baseball player Phil Dwyer." Edward asked and I turn to him and glare, "Sorry, sorry wrong time." He said holding his hands up, "So she just left."

"Yeah and I hate her so much. My father told me before not to hate her but me and Emmett will never forgive her. She keeps trying to get a hold of me but I refuse to talk with her."

"Wow I am so sorry." He said and walk over to where I was, "I wouldn`t do that to you."

"Wouldn`t do what?" I asked looking at him

"Just up and leave you like that." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we just change the subject please." I asked and he nod his head.

"So tell me something about yourself, anything."

"Okay, when I was sixteen I had my very first boyfriend and my father chase him down the street with his gun cause he broke up with me and broke my heart. I was not want he wanted. He rather have Jessica Stanley, with her blonde hair, and her fake tits." I said and Edward laugh.

"Fake tits huh!" Edward said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Then I went to college and I met Riley. Biggest mistake of my life." I said

"What happened. If you don`t mind me asking."

"I was coming back to our apartment that we shared and I caught him in bed with my best friend at the time Victoria."

"Holy shit. I am so sorry Bella." He said

"After that I stay away from guys for awhile until I met Jake and well you know how that story goes."

"Those jerks are nothing but idiots."

"Was there something wrong with me? I mean what did I do wrong."

"Nothing Bella. You did nothing. Your a terrific women." He said. I turned around and stare at him.

"I am?" I asked

"You are." He said and smiled. We both stare at one another and I watch as Edward lean in towards me. Oh God he`s gonna kiss me. Why am I letting this happen. We were almost about to kiss when his cell phone went off. We pulled away from each other.

"You should get that." I said. He nodded his head and answer his phone.

"Hello. What do you want Kate. No I am busy." He said and cover his phone, "I will talk to you later Bella." He said and walk out of the room. I saw it was still early but feeling really tired so I got into bed and close my eyes, thinking about the almost kiss me and Edward shared and who the hell Kate was.

* * *

That`s that chapter

R&R PLEASE!


	6. Paris, Here I Come

_Here`s the next chapter_

_Chapter 6: Paris, Here I Come._

**EPov:**

"I ask what you want Kate. This isn`t a good time."

"It`s never a good time for you Edward. You are always busy. Can you at least find some time for me."

"And I have told you that me and you are over. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

"Eddie baby you don`t mean that. I know you still love me."

"No what we had was not love Kate and I won`t forget what you did. Now do not call me anymore." I said and hung up my phone. I sigh and grip at my hair. There was suddenly a knock at the door, "Come in." I said and watch as Alice walk inside.

"Hey, I heard yelling and thought maybe I come see if your okay."

"Yeah just got an interesting call from Kate."

"What the fuck does that bitch want?" Alice asked

"She wants me back apparently."

"God after what she did to you. I mean you're not gonna take her back right."

"No of course not. Don`t worry Alley I won`t take her back." I said and hug his sister.

"Good cause I don`t wanna see you get hurt again and well I know a certain girl who could help you be happy again." Alice said and smiled.

"Alice, don`t even go there."

"But she is amazing for you. Yes I know this isn`t a good time but Bella is just what you need."

"Alice I know you're looking out for me and I appreciate it but me and Bella are just friends. Now can we drop this please."

"Okay but if you two decided to hook up I wanna be the first to know." She said and smiled as I laugh.

"Okay Sis."

* * *

**BPov:**

I started pacing the guest room wondering who this Kate person is that called Edward. Was it another sister I didn`t know about, a niece, a cousin, god I hope it`s not his girlfriend...wait why should I care. I just moved out and got away from Jacob, I shouldn`t be thinking if Edward has girlfriends. God what is wrong with me. But I just can`t get him out of my head.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure Rosie."

"How are you doing?" She asked and sat on the bed

"Okay I guess." I said and sat down with her.

"I think we should go away."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean get out of here. Me, Emmett and whoever else comes will take you somewhere far away and we can just have some fun and relax."

"Rosalie I don`t know I mean, don`t you think Jake will have me follow?"

"Maybe but we will have guards with us. They will keep you safe."

"And what about everybody else Rosie."

"They will be safe too." She said

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere, you pick and we will go."

"I guess we should tell everyone else then." I said getting up and walking out of the bedroom with Rose only to bump into Edward and Alice.

"Hey you two. We were just about to go downstairs." Alice said

"Same here me and Bella have news to share."

"Oh good news I hope." Edward asked

"Yes but I wanna tell everyone." Bella said

"Okay let`s go downstairs then." Alice said and walk down the stairs fast with Rose. Me and Edward walk slowly as he spoke to me

"You doing okay?" He asked

"Yes I`m fine." I said and walk into the living room.

"Bella, Rose tells us you have news to share with us." Esmé said

"Yes. Rose suggested that I need to relax and go away somewhere and she is right."

"That sounds wonderful. I think you should do it." Esme said

"But I want you all to come as well, that`s if you're not busy."

"Oh sweetheart, me and Carlisle will love to come but unfortunately me and Carlisle will be busy."

"Oh okay. What about you Alice?"

"I`m afraid I can`t. I`m waiting for Jasper and Bree to come home. Maybe Edward will go," She said and smiled. Edward rolled his eyes and sighs.

"Um, I don`t know I mean, would you like to come Edward."

"If it means protecting you from that ex boyfriend of yours then I am in." He said and I smiled.

"Okay. Thanks. Rose, you and Emmett are still in right?"

"Of course we are. Your my sister-in-law, and I will go anywhere with you Bella."

"She`s right. I love you and you will be safe with us okay." Emmett said and hug me.

"So where are we going?" Edward asked

"Haven`t got a clue. Bella needs to decide cause I told her she can pick." Rose said

"Oh, so where we going Miss Swan." Edward asked

"Okay I had two places on my mind. The first one is Italy and the second is Paris." I said and heard Alice gasp.

"Paris! Oh My God. I went there for my honeymoon. It`s beautiful."

"Well I have always wanted to shop in Paris." Rosalie said.

"And I have always wanted to see the Eiffel tower." Emmett said and made everyone laugh.

"Well looks like were going to Paris." I said and smiled

"Sweet I can not wait." Emmett said and fist pump the air.

"Em your such a dork." Rosalie said and laugh

"Yes but you still love me." He said and kiss her as I laugh.

"That`s a lovely sound." Edward whisper to me.

"What is?" I asked

"You laughing." He said and I blush.

"Well after everything I have been through with Jake I need to laugh. Maybe this trip will be good."

"Well yeah of course it will. I`m gonna be there." Edward said and grins. I laugh and push him playfully.

"So I guess we need to start packing." Rosalie said and grab my hand dragging me upstairs with her. Once we were both inside her room she smiled at me.

"Okay spill." Rose asked.

"Um, spill what?"

"What was going on out there just now with you and Edward."

"Nothing Rosalie."

"Nothing my ass. You two were staring at each other like you wanna fuck each other like bunnies."

"Oh God Rose no way."

"You are not fooling me. You are red in the face right now."

"Look things between me and Edward are simple, we are friends. Only friends."

"Sure you keep telling yourself that Bells." She said and started packing her stuff.

"What should I pack?" I asked, "I mean I have never been to Paris before."

"Dresses, jeans, shirts, anything you think that will make Edward go mad."

"Rosalie. I am just his friend. Besides I left Jacob and well it`s to soon to start something with someone else."

"Sure. Of course B." She said. I look through my clothes and bite my lip.

"Rose. Should I bring a bikini?" I said hlding one up.

"If you think your gonna be swimming or sharing a hot tub with Edward." She said and I growl and through a pillow at her.

"Not funny."

"I thought it was."

* * *

EPov:

Paris? I`m going away on a trip to Paris. With Bella. Well okay with Rosalie and Emmett as well but I wish it was just me and Bella. I would love to have some alone time with her. Hell maybe I will.

"Dude. You okay?"

"Yeah Emmett i`m fine." I said as I pace the bedroom.

"You sure? You`ve been pacing the room for awhile now." He said. I stop in my tracks and sigh.

"Sorry man, just have a lot of stuff on my mind."

"You wanna talk about it." He asked and sat down.

"Kate called me."

"What? Really? How she doing?"

"I don`t care how she is doing Em, I just wanna know why she keeps calling me."

"Maybe she is sorry and just wants a second chance."

"Em come on. She is not sorry. She just wants me to feel sorry for her and take her back."

"If you take her back at least you`d be getting some."

"Emmett not everything is about sex." I said.

"I`m sorry Edward but everything is about sex."

"Look I am gonna pack. I wanna leave here soon." I said and put some clothes inside my luggage. I was just finishing up when I heard a knock on the door.

"The car is here and ready to take us." Bella said and smiled. Emmett look between me and Bella and left us alone.

"Thanks Bella, we will be down in a second." I said throwing some more clothes in my luggage. I suddenly heard giggling and turn to look at Bella, "What`s so funny?"

"Look how your throwing your clothes in your luggage. It`s very sloppy Edward." She said and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Would you like to organize it for me?" I asked. She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Sure what are friends for. But you can organize your underwear cause I aint touching them." She said and giggled again. After we help orangize my luggage we headed downstairs and started loading the car.

"What the hell took you both so long?" Emmett asked, "We could have been gone by now."

"Edward luggage needed some organizing." Bella said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Edward how many times do I have to tell you, you cannot travel with a messy luggage." Alice said, frowning.

"Don`t frown at me." I said and glare at her. We all said our goodbyes and left for the airport. We were all gonna take my parents private jet. We all took our seats and I watch as the plane took off.

"God I hate planes." Bella said and started biting her nails. I grab her hand and squeeze it lightly.

"Breathe Bella." I said and rub her hand.

"Couldn`t we just taken the train or a boat."

"Um nope sorry." I said and smiled. Bella sigh and closed her eyes.

"Wake me up when we arrive please."

"Okay." I said and watch as her head fell onto my shoulder. I sigh and whisper softly in her ear, " Jake is gonna pay for hurting you, if I see him I will kick his ass and that`s a promise."

* * *

Bpov:

We all finally arrived in Paris, France. I ain`t gonna lie I was beyond excited. I have never been to Paris. We got to our hotel we are staying at; Hotel Lutetia. Rosalie and Emmett were sharing a room, as for me and Edward, that`s where the problem lies.

"Sir I am sorry it only says Cullen for one bedroom suite."

"This is ridiculous."

"Edward it`s okay we can share the room. I can take the couch."

"No Bella. This is a mistake. I ask for a room with two bedrooms."

"Edward seriously it`s fine." I said and grab the keys from the clerk, "Thank you sir." I said and followed the bellboy to the elevators. The door open, Emmet and Rose got off first.

"We will meet up later for dinner you two." Rose said and walk away with Emmett. Once again the elevator doors close. There was complete silence on the way up to mine and Edward room. I look over at Edward and I saw him smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Um, just the situation we are both in with our room." He said and chuckles. I just laugh along with him.

"It is kinda funny." I said. The elevator doors opened and we followed the bellboy. I use the key and opened the door. Once I walk inside I gasp. This room was gorgeous.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful." I said and rush towards the window and opened the balcony doors, "Oh god and this view, you can see the Eiffel Towel." I said, as I continued to ramble on. Edward pay the bust boy and it was now just me and him in our room. I felt him walk up beside me and place a hand on my back.

"Wow, it sure is a nice view." He said

"We have to visit the Eiffel Tower, Edward."

"We will Bella, we can do anything you want, this is your trip. Your time to relax and have fun." He said. I couldn`t hold it any longer and I hug him to me, "Not that I don`t mind but what`s the hug for?"

"For doing this for me. I know at first we didn`t get along but now were friends and I just wanna say thank you."

"Bella, you don`t need to thank me. Jacob was being a dick, he hit you and you didn`t deserve that. You don`t deserve to be treated that way." He said and gently stroke my cheek. I smiled at him and step back.

"I did deserve it though."

"What? Are you kidding me? No you did not. Jacob is an asshole and when I see him i`m gonna kick his ass for putting his hands on you." He said and flop down on one of the sofas and place his head in his hands. I walk over to him and grab his hands.

"Hey, look at me." I said. He raise his head and stare into my eyes, "I know your upset and you have every right to be, but I am fine." I said and place my hand on his cheek, "I am right here." He smiled and pulled me close to him.

"I don`t wanna lose you Bella. Your my best friend and if anything happened to you." He said and hold me tighter. There was that word again, friend. The thought makes me sad, cause I have no doubt that I am starting to grow these new feelings for Edward and it scares me alittle. I don`t wanna lose our friendship if something happens between us. I pulled back and look at him.

"Your not gonna lose me Edward."

* * *

Rosalie calls me up and decides to have dinner on the Eiffel Tower. Of course now I have no idea what I`m gonna wear. So we go out and do some shopping while the men go and do there thing.

"So there`s so many stores around here, where do you wanna go first."

"I don`t know. Let`s check out that store there." I said. We cross the busy street and walk inside, "Wow this is a beautiful place."

"It`s just a store Bella." Rosalie said and giggles. Suddenly a lady walks up to us.

"Bonsoir mesdames et bienvenue à mon magasin . Mon nom est Annabelle. Est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui?"

"Oui. Mon ami et moi sommes à la recherche pour les robes à porter pour le dîner ce soir."

"Suivez-moi." The lady said. We follow her into the back. She hold up a beautiful red dress for Rosalie.

"You have to try it on now Rose. I wanna see." I said smiling.

"Okay, okay." She said and turn to the sales lady, "Je veux sa robe en bleu s'il vous plaît et merci." She said and walk off to the dressing rooms. The lady smiles at me and walks away.

"Okay that was strange." I said and sat and waited for Rose to come out. Once she did I smiled. "Rose it looks beautiful on you."

"I know right. Emmett won`t be able to take his hands off me tonight." She said and giggles. The sales lady came back and was holding a lovely blue dress. I smiled at the lady and went to try it on.

"So how does it look?"

"I`m not sure. I mean it`s beautiful."

"Let me see Bella." She said. I sigh and step out of the dressing room. I heard a gasp and look up and saw Rosalie smiled, "Wow Bella, I know a certain someone who is gonna like that dress tonight and if it turns out right he won`t be able to take his hands of you as well."

"A certain someone? Who are you...Oh God Rose no."

"What? I see the way you two look at each other. Don`t deny it, you have feelings for Edward."

"Yes feelings that shouldn`t happen."

"Why not?"

"Rose I am just finally getting rid of Jacob and as for Edward were just friends that`s it. I mean he has said were just friends."

"I don`t believe that. I know there is something between you two."

"No there isn`t Rose, now please can I go get this dress off and go eat, I am hungry."

"Okay, fine but this conversation isn`t over." She said as I walk back to the dressing room. Once I was done I went and look for Rosalie. I saw that she was paying for mine and her dresses.

"What are you doing?"

"Um, paying for our dresses."

"No, Rosalie I don`t want you to pay for my dress."

"Too late Bella I already did." She said and grab the bags.

"I will pay you back."

"No you don`t need too. Come on let`s go eat." She said and walk outside. I sigh and followed her.

* * *

After lunch, I arrived back at the hotel with Rosalie. I just wanted to relax and have a bath.

"So I will see you later tonight." Rosalie asked. I just nodded my head and enter my room. When I walk inside I heard music playing and something that smells really delicious. How can I be still hungry, I just had lunch. I walk into where I saw Edward was cleaning and dancing. I place my hand over my mouth and giggled. He was startled and turn around.

"My god Swan you scare me."

"Sorry Cullen. So your a Marine and a Dancer, very impressive." I said and smiled. He just looks at me and chuckles.

"Thanks I try my best. So how was shopping with Rosalie."

"It was okay. I got a dress for dinner tonight which I am mad about because it`s blue and I hate blue. I wanted black or white, plus she paid for the dress which I know she was being nice about, but I really wanted to pay for it which I couldn`t cause the dress was expensive, then we had lunch which I did get to pay for and so yeah it was fun." I said and stop my rambling. I look up at Edward and he chuckles.

"Well that does sound like fun." He said and continues to clean.

"Can I ask why your cleaning?"

"I bake some cookies and I got flour all over the floor." He said

"Cookies? You bake?"

"Yes. I love to cook. I mean you have tasted my french toast but wait until you try my cookies." He said. `Oh I wanna try something alright but it`s not your cookies. Oh god where did that come from.`

"Bella are you okay? Your looking a little pale."

"Yes, yes i`m fine. Save me some cookies i`m gonna take a bath." I said. `A very long bath.`

* * *

Epov:

"Bella you have been in that bathroom for a long time, are you okay." I asked. Suddenly the door opens and Bella walks out in a robe.

"I`m fine. It just took me long cause I had to shave my legs. So where are those cookies." She said and giggles, walking back out to the kicthen. I smiled and shook my head and followed her. She was just taking a bite of a cookie and she moans and I ain`t gonna lie the sound she just made went straight to my cock.

"Holy shit Edward these are good."

"Really you like them." I asked

"Yes their delicious. Seriously you should be a chef. Have your own resturant." She said and smiled.

"I don`t know I mean I haven`t thought about having my own resturant."

"Well I think you could do it. I mean you have already become a Marine. I think you would make a great chef." She said

"Thanks Bella. What about you? You never told me what you do?" I asked. She stop eating the rest of her cookie and chuckles.

"Yeah your right I haven`t. I`m kinda employed at the moment."

"Oh. Why? If you don`t mind me asking."

"No of course not." I said and grab his hand, pulling him towards the couch, "I figure we sit cause what i`m about to tell you is very long. Um okay so I was working as a waitress at the time. I love it and everyone was so friendly. I met Sue Clearwater there. She was a waitress as well. Anyways, a couple of weeks working there I met Jacob." I said and pause looking over at Edward. He was frowning and his fists were tight. I place my hands over them and continued, "He approach me and was saying such sweet and nice things to me. He ask me out and of course I said yes. Everything was going great. Then that night at the party, you know the one I told you about well that`s when everything went down hill. I wasn`t allow to be around guys and I had to quit my job and stay at home and wait for Jacob to arrive. He wanted the house clean, food made. I couldn`t step out of the house unless I was with him or with Rosalie and Emmett." I said and turn to look at him, "That night I spend the night at your place was the first night I felt free. Free to do whatever I want and not worry about Jacob."

"I can`t believe he did all this to you. Does your parents know about Jacob? What about Emmett? Does he know Jacob was keeping you in the house like a prisonser?"

"No. No one knew. It was mine and Jacob little secret. If I told what Jacob was doing, he said he will kill me." I said and broke down in tears. I felt Edward reach over for me and pulled me onto his lap, hugging me tight.

"I promise he will not hurt you again. I will protect you Bella." He said and I believed him.

* * *

Rpov:

"Rose this is insane. We can`t do that."

"Why not? You know as well as I do that your sister and Edward are perfect for each other."

"Yes okay I agree but don`t you think it`s too soon for Bella. She just left Jacob."

"Yes your right but she has a right to be happy. And I see her being happy with Edward."

"I agree but faking I am sick so Edward and Bella can spend dinner tonight by themselves is wrong."

"No it`s not besides as long as they are together me and you can spend some alone time." I said and climb on his lap.

"Oh really? And what do you plan we do?" Emmett asked. I smiled and grind against him.

"What do you think baby." I said. He groans and grabs my ass.

"Grab your cell and call Edward."

* * *

Epov:

"What? He`s sick? How did he get sick? Oh what a dumbass. What about dinner? Oh really thanks Rose. Yeah, okay Rose, goodnight."

"What`s going on Edward."

"That was Rosalie, Emmett is sick and can`t come out for dinner."

"How did he get sick?"

"I have no clue but it looks like it`s just you and me tonight. Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"Yeah of course I like your company. We can still eat at the Effiel Tower right?"

"Yeah we can." I said.

"Well then I should go get ready." She said and walk into the bathroom. I got ready myself. I admit i was a little nervous. I am having dinner alone with Bella. I guess you can say our first date, wait no this isn`t a date. What am I thinking. Were just to friends going to dinner. That`s all this is. I heard the bathroom door open and I turned around and almost cum in my pants. There Bella was standing in the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen.

"Wow." I said. Bella blush and smiled.

"Does my dress look okay."

"Yes you look beautiful Bella."

"Thank you. So are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you ready?" I asked. She smiled and grab my hand.

"I`m ready." She said and we walk out of the room and headed off to what I know will be an amazing night.

* * *

_Translate:_

_"Bonsoir mesdames et bienvenue à mon magasin . Mon nom est Annabelle. Est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui?"- "Good evening and welcome to my store. My name is Annabelle. Is what I can do for you today?"  
_

_"Oui. Mon ami et moi sommes à la recherche pour les robes à porter pour le dîner ce soir."- "Yes. My friend and I are looking for dresses to wear to dinner tonight."_

_"Suivez-moi."- Follow Me _

_"Je veux sa robe en bleu s'il vous plaît et merci."- "I want her dress in blue please and thank you." _

_**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please R&R :) **  
_


End file.
